


Valentines Day: Claude x Gusion

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: Seasonal [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Dangerous Laison, GuGu besties for laifu!, GuGu in the house, GusLey are friends, Lesley is a good friend, M/M, Other, Valentines skins, dangerous love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Empire's selected assassins, Gusion and Lesley, were assigned to be on guard during a ball by the Baroque family. It was the night of an engagement and the unveiling of the family's ring. A delicate jewel would surely attracts the interest of wanted criminals.





	Valentines Day: Claude x Gusion

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wanna thanks to everyone that helped me in this. I posted a question on IG (bleu_wolf) asking about a theme/prompt for ClauSion Valentines. Thank god for that one person who suggested masquerade. I know it's not masquerade-ish in this story (I tried TwT) but it did trigger some plot ideas. 
> 
> Thank you, and Happy Valentines day!

 

“Our mission is to guard the royal ring from any harm, got it?”

 

Gusion yawned. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

Lesley made a face. She was trying hard not to hit him with her umbrella. The sniper just sighed and accepted the fact that she was with a very childish assassin. When she was told that she was to work with an assassin, Lesley expected someone like Lancelot or Fanny or even Natalia. But instead, she got the newbie Gusion. She had heard many stories of his past mission.

 

Looking at this immature teen in front of her, she was starting to question if the rumors were true…

 

Lesley just sighed and titled her hat down. It had been long since she last worn a dress. This dress was last worn during a party at the Vance’s house. It was old but still looks fine. Gusion had worn a suit that matches her dress. Lesley did blush when she first saw him. She shook her head and tried to focus on the mission.

 

The client was Lord Baroque, a nobility in the Land of Dawn. It was his daughter’s engagement party. Guinevere was no older than the two hired assassins but it is the family’s tradition to have the eldest daughter be married to the eldest son of other noble family. A ball was held for all the nobles in the country, gathering handsome and skilled young men to propose to Miss Guinevere. When the clock strikes midnight, the ring will appear and only the worthy shall be able to propose Miss Guinevere.

 

Initially, Miss Guinevere was supposed to be wedded to a Paxley but something happened in the family so the lord had to find a suitable candidate from other noble family.

 

“I’ll be by the food table.” Gusion announced, walking away. Lesley sputtered as if she had just been slapped by a fish.

 

“What? Are you kidding me?” She grabbed his sleeves, hissing. “We’re here on a mission. Can you please stay focus?”

 

“I know we’re on a mission.” Gusion snatched his arm out of Lesley’s grasp. “There’s nothing with getting a bite. Besides, I haven’t eaten. I’m starving.”

 

Lesley wanted to fight him but she knew better and just let him have his way. She grabbed tight on her umbrella and walked away to blend in with the ladies. Gusion, on the other hand, was drooling at the varying sweets and desserts on the table. Like a child, he eagerly took a plate and picked one each of every type - small cakes, bonbons, puddings…

 

“There’s surely a lot of sweet desserts here.”

 

Gusion looked up. A young man stood beside him, dressed in a suit and wore a golden eyemask. He had short, spiky brown hair and there was a scar running down his right cheek from underneath the mask. Gusion felt his face heat up and looked away. Is he actually blushing?

 

“Judging from the amount, I guess you have a sweet tooth to satisfy.” The man walked closer, standing beside Gusion. He reached out and for a second Gusion froze. This man was getting too close. The assassin silently reached for his hidden dagger when…

 

The man stole his pudding.

 

“May I have this?” The young man winked and walked away. Gusion stood there frozen with one hand holding his plate of desserts and the other on his dagger hidden underneath his jacket. His face had a pink blush. Gusion shook his head and placed down his plate. He looked around before he started to follow the mysterious person.

 

Gusion hid behind other guests and even pretended to join in their conversations. His eyes scanned the ballroom for any signs of that brown haired, scar faced person. He thought of the mission’s objective. The lord was anxious that there might be a thief going after the ring of his daughter’s marriage. This man seemed suspicious but Gusion would take further consideration before he could peg this person as the suspect.

 

 _He looks like the type of guy who would pull pranks on others._ Gusion thought to himself. _Now, where is that asshole?_

__

As Gusion was looking around, someone else found him. “Gusion?” A voice questioned. He turned around and saw the daughter of the Baroque family, Guinevere. The young lady wore a dress of beautiful shade of violet. White silk arm covers elevate her natural elegance and beauty. Her golden curls cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. A single flower was in her hair.

 

“I knew it was you!” Guinevere ran over and hugged the assassin. “I missed you. Where have you been? I went over to the Paxley and they said that you had ran away. What happened?”

 

Gusion scratched at the back of his head. “Well, it’s a long story.”

 

“We got time until midnight.” Guinevere hooked her arms around his. “We have loads of times for stories. By the way, have you seen the desserts table? It’s the most precious thing ever…”

 

Gusion listened to his talkative little friend. Gusion and Guinever had been childhood friends since their families were quite close acquaintances. They shared their interest in magic and even of the smallest of things like favourite food and past times. They may have been close since young age but they never share anything intimate or romantic.

 

Gusion never loved Guinever and so did she.

 

“You poor thing.” Guinevere frowned. She puffed out her cheeks in anger. “I hate it when parents force me to do anything. Like this marriage for instance.”

 

“You don’t seem to be angry about it.” Gusion pointed out. Guinever sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

 

“I want to object but I had a feeling that this won’t be worth it.” She said, looking sad. Gusion wrapped an arm around her. He knew about this feeling, having no rights to make a choice.

 

Guinevere wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. “Can you show me that trick that you always love to do when we were kids?”

 

Before Gusion could say anything, a loud ring echoed through the mansion. All of the guests stopped talking and wondered about the sound. Lord Baroque smiled and stood up from his seat on the stage. Above him was the Baroque family crest, inside was the family wedding ring. The lord tapped his walking stick loud, gaining the guests attention.

 

“The time has come.” He announced. “For the proposal of my daughter, Guinevere. I will not let just anyone have my daughter. Only the worthy will have her hands in marriage. Let the trials, commence!”

 

The small door on the family crest opened and the ring was exposed. The ladies gawked at the silver ring with a large diamond. It was of simple design and there were small flowers bearing the diamond. The men roared and fought each other to get the ring. Some used magic to trick their opponents and some used brute force.

 

Guinevere and Gusion watched from the sides. Guinevere had her face in her palms in embarrassment. Gusion watched in distaste at the men brawling against each other just to get a stupid ring. He had long been questioning the useless traditions of noble families. As he looked away from the brawl, Gusion noticed something that made his brows came together in a frown.

 

“Guin, if you don’t mind…” Gusion said, walking away. Guinevere lifted her face, giving him an odd look. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

 

“Nothing, just. Stay near the guards, ok?”

 

Guinevere wanted to ask more but Gusion was already far away. The purple haired assassin maneuvered around the people and tried to find Lesley. He looked over and saw the young woman with the other ladies. Lesley seemed to be frowning at the crowd but when she saw Gusion her expression changed to concern.

 

“What is it?”

 

Gusion grabbed her arm and dragged her to a more isolated area. He looked behind him before turning to her. “I think someone’s after the family ring.”

 

Lesley raised a brow. “A thief?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“That’s one bold guy to come to a ball to steal a family wedding ring.” Lesley grabbed tight of her umbrella. “Let’s get this guy.”

 

“I want you to hide in a high place.” Gusion looked around the ballroom. He pointed to the second floor. “Over there, you can hide behind the angel statue and get a good view of the whole ballroom. I’ll be down here to find the thief. Don’t shoot unless the situation went out of control.”

 

Lesley nodded, smirking. She tipped her hat down and ran away from their hiding place. Gusion’s hand went to take out the dagger from underneath his jacket and used his magic to disguise it as a rose. The last thing he needed is people thinking him out for murder.

 

Well he is. But on a particular person…

 

Gusion sneaked to a pillar and peeked his head out. He looked around for the thief and stepped back when a body was thrown at him. Gusion cursed and went to find a better hiding spot. As he was running, he heard gunshots and turned his head. His eyes widened looking at the thief taking down every single one of the male guests. The mischief glittered in his eyes as he spun around like a maniac in the ballroom.

 

So this guy is no amateur.

 

Gusion looked up and saw Lesley aiming her sniper. She saw him and Gusion pointed to the gunner. The sniper nodded and aimed the cross-hair on the target. Gusion took out three daggers and threw one at the thief. The gunner saw him and stepped aside. Gusion ducked when another body came after him and he ran over to the thief. He launched himself but he went through the criminal and fell on the floor.

 

“What the-?” He exclaimed turning around. The thief who were standing started to glitch and Gusion watched as other people went through the thief as if he was a ghost. It was just a holographic image. He got fooled. Gusion growled as he stood up. He looked up and saw the real one swinging on the banners hung on the ceiling like a monkey. Gusion gritted his teeth as he used his magic to boost his jump towards the thief.

 

The thief saw him and grinned. “I knew you were something.”

 

Gusion summoned his dagger and threw five at once. The thief panicked and landed on the ledge just in time as the daggers stabbed the walls in front of him. The thief jumped onto the angel statue and teleported away. Gusion dashed towards him and followed the thief all over in the air. The guests stopped fighting and watched the two men dueling.

 

The thief took out his gun and shot a bullet. Gusion used his dagger to stop the bullet and threw it at the thief. The other man hissed when the magic dagger grazed his shoulder. In return, he shot a bullet and hit Gusion on his arm. The assassin grunt at the sudden burst of pain. The two men landed on the ground, panting.

 

“You really are something.” The thief said between pants. Gusion grabbed his injured arm, glaring at him. “Just not focused enough.”

 

“What?”

 

The thief stood up, wiping his hands on his suit. He pointed upward and Gusion looked up. His eyes widened when the ring was missing. The lord did the same and he gasped. “Where’s the ring? Who took the ring?”

 

 

“Looking for this?” The thief raised his hand, the ring on his palm. Behind him, a monkey poked its head out, grinning. “Poor Dexter, no one noticed you, huh buddy?”

 

The monkey replied as if agreeing to its owner. “Now, if you guys don’t mind. We got a date to attend to.” With that, the thief took out a smoke bomb and used it to escape the two assassins.

 

*********

 

After the mission, Gusion had laid low for the past days. It was mostly due to the embarassment. This was the first time he had failed in his task. Lesley was furious that the thief got away but she didn’t blame him. She tried to get him back smiling and as much as he appreciated her efforts, it did nothing.

 

His pride hurts as much as it had been when he was banished from his family.

 

“You look pissed.” Gusion rolled his eyes. He turned around and saw Claude leaning against the bookshelf. This section of the library was isolated minus the two of them. Gusion always buries himself in books whenever he’s upset. A side of him that he hardly shows to others.

 

“Aww come on.” Claude whined. He grabbed the book Gusion was struggling to get due to his height. The assassin gave him an annoyed face before turning around. Claude raised a brow and sigh. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Gusion grumbled. He placed the books on the table and sat down on the red love seat. Claude sat down on the arm rest.

 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.”

 

“I just had rough week.” Gusion angrily flipped the page. “Leave me alone.”

 

Claude rolled his eyes. He closed the book Gusion was reading and earned himself a glare from the assassin. “Stand up.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just do it.”

 

Gusion stood up and Claude sat down. He pulled Gusion so the assassin would sit on his lap. The brunette struggled but Claude held him tight. “You idiot! Let me go! We’re in public!”

 

“Can you sit still for once?”

 

Gusion did and Claude smiled. He played with the brunette’s hair, smirking. “That’s more like it. Just relax.” He said, brushing his fingers through Gusion’s hair. The assassin relaxed at the gesture and unconsciously rested his head on Claude’s shoulder. Claude hugged around Gusion’s waist.

 

“This is better. Right?” The assassin hummed in reply. Claude chuckled and Gusion liked how his chest moved when he did that. The deep sounds in his throat. The anger inside cooled down and Gusion let himself melt in Claude’s arms. It’s a secret relationship only they know.

 

“I got something for you.” Claude mumbled in his hair. Gusion hummed, closing his eyes. He felt something on his hands and something being slipped on his finger. Gusion frowned but did not open his eyes. “Okay now open.”

 

Gusion did and lifted his hand. He frowned at the ring on his finger. It was silver with the most delicate designs of flowers and leaves. The flowers held a diamond within their petals. Gusion felt like he had seen this ring before. He looked into his mind for the answer and his eyes widened.

 

“Claude, you!” He whipped his head and found that Claude was gone. Gusion quickly took off the ring. The Baroque family’s ring was in his hands. He should return it as soon as possible. He had no hopes of wiping his his tainted pride but at least it would lessen the anger of the Baroque family. Gusion lifted his head, looking for his mischievous love partner.

 

 

 

The masked man in the ball.

 


End file.
